Shenanndola's Little Secret
by Mistress Expresso
Summary: MewtwoxOC. My first fic. One night, Mewtwo finds someone who's different than everyone else. By the name of Mia. Rated for later chapters.
1. You dress different, you act different

A/N: I don't own anything here except for Mia. This is a MewtwoxOC shipping. You don't like it, you don't read. But some say I'm very interesting, so it's worth a try. So here's chapter one.

The night was oh so still. The cloaked figure continued to stroll down the silent street, passing few others. Violet eyes stared at the ground, obviously not caring about the world around him. Mewtwo had lost everything. His friends, his family, his world. Though what was he to complain? Another figure passed, a Pichu wrapped in her arms. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and hazel eyes. Mewtwo's eyes followed her path for a moment, before continuing to walk. What was so odd about this person was that she didn't dress like any other females he'd seen in a while. Ripped, faded, and bloodied jeans, a white tank top, and a leather jacket with faded sneakers. "Hm…" Mewtwo's thoughts were buzzing, continuing to follow her movements.

**Next Day**

The sun awoke the girl in the sleeping back. Her brown hair was messily falling into her eyes, and she sat up, the Pichu slipping out of the sleeping bag as well. "Pichu Pichu!" Said the creature in a greeting to Mia, the girl, who smirked. "G'morning." Came the reply from the girl. "Ready to go back to Goldenrod and face our fears?" The Pichu jumped up with glee, before returning to Mia's side, as they packed up camp and headed back into the city.

Mewtwo was only thought to be active at night. Today, he was more interested in that girl. Wanted to know who she was, and why she was there. Maybe talk to her. She seemed different than the others, not the general mean person. Like Ash Ketchum. Different. But what if she was the same? Mean, cruel, coldhearted? Oh, would he be upset. You dress different, you act different.

It was a short first chapter. But give me some slack, y0. I tried. xD


	2. D'you want to be my friend?

_A/N: I don't own anyone except for Mia. And if no one reviews, I'm going to discontinue SLS. _

It was about noon, and Mia was sitting in the park, her Pichu was happily chasing Pidgeys and having a blast. She had lost herself within the pages of a book, and looked somewhat serene sitting there, until the Pichu came to her side, and sat on her shoulder, obviously staring at the pages of the book as well with a blank expression.

And guess who's at the other end of the park for some odd reason? Mewtwo. Out of his boredom, he left his shadowy alley to go out in search of this person he saw earlier. His eyes seemed to bore through, until he noticed _her._ He froze, and then decided to go over to her. Oh, how tempted he was by her aura. To meet her. Maybe find peace from the cruel and harsh world he knew. He came behind her, and with a smirk, he asked her, "What are you reading?"

Mia flinched. "Hello." She said awkwardly, turning to look at him. Pichu nearly flung himself onto Mewtwo, and purred in a greeting. He seemed appalled by the other Pokemon's greeting, but smiled softly. "I ask you again, what is it you're reading?" He repeated his question, before taking one paw to stroke the Pichu.

"It's just a random collection of poetry." Mia replied, with a matching smile, before it faded. "I'm called Mia. And you are…?"

"Mewtwo." He said, and nodded.

Mia cocked a brow. "Oh really? Pleasure."

Mewtwo couldn't help but smile at this. He was right, once and for all. He felt a bit nervous now, asking her another question… "D'you…D'you want to be my friend?"

"I'd be glad to." Replied Mia, with another smile.


	3. The Beach

_A/N: I got my first review. Now I attempt at a longer chapter. This will also influence the new plot line I picked up. I do own Mia, though I don't own anything Poke-Related. _

**One Week Later**

**Mia's POV**

I awake to find the sun burning in my eyes, and something else nudging me. "Come on, Mia. You promised me today you'd take me to the beach." His voice was telepathic, of course. I groan, sitting up, rubbing my eyes. "Fine, Mewtwo. But I get the first shower." I said. We were at my sister's house. A calm, quite villa close to the beach.

I pull myself out of bed, and into the bathroom. He's hung around me for quite a while. Not daring to leave my side. He's come to be….Rather attached to me these days. Like a child would follow his mother. But no, I've been having odd dreams, and I feel something greater was arising between us. The hot water seemed to awaken my soul, my eyes seeming to awake at that. After drying myself, I pull on a bikini top, and baggy swim shorts. I pull a t-shirt over that, and pull on some flip-flops, and I exited the bathroom, with a smirk.

**Mewtwo's POV**

In my eyes, she was far more than most saw. I though, at least, she was amazing. Not in a sexual way, I don't think. I could never be 'truly' changed. I could also never be remodeled. I'm too…dark, as Mew put it. Too cold, too unforgiving. But who am I to complain? Sighing, I sit on my bed (there were two in the room, of course.), and think, about her, about my new life. I wasn't a pet. I was her friend. Not someone to battle with, but someone to hang out with. She exits, in a relaxed, casual outfit. Throwing me a towel, she beckons me to the door, and we leave, towards the beach, perhaps.

**Normal POV**

The beach wasn't a long walk. Mia was skipping along the road, until the roar of the ocean awoke her, and she broke out in to what one would know commonly as a "gallop" towards the sound. The water seemed to refresh her as she got to it, entering it. Mewtwo was lagging behind, groaning softly as she beat him at a race…Again. Mia chuckled as he arrived, slowly wading in. "You're late." She said, trying to fake a mean tone.

"Thanks to you and your running." He replied, without any emotion. The water, indeed, was calming. He closed his eyes, floating on his back for a moment. Mia dove deeper into the waters, only to find…More Pokemon. She surfaced, and rolled her eyes. "Pokemon are everywhere, don't you think?"

"Agreed." He replied, with a smile. Oh yes, friendship was wonderful. Mewtwo then sighed again, swimming back to the shore, the waves now lapping and teasing his feet.

Mia came up to his side, and sat beside him. "What's on your mind?" She asked, in a soft, soothing tone.

"Nothing at all." He retorted. Mewtwo, indeed, was thinking about her.

"Mewtwo, I know that you're upset about something. What is it?" She asked.

"Mia….Can I ask you something a bit…Personal?" He asked in almost a whisper.

"Of course." She replied, with a smile.

"What is….Love?"


End file.
